Użytkownik:Milakia/Brudnopis
Flower of Hope '''Flower of Hope (ang. Kwiat Nadziei) '''- Klacz, pegaz. Żyła na początkach Equestrii. Skróty jej imienia to: Flowa, Hope Wygląd Klacz ta była wysokim kucykiem na tle innych. Miała szczupłą i umięśnioną budowe ciała. Jej sieść ma kolor delikatnego i jasnego niebieskiego. Grzywa jest koloru żółtawego blondu i jest średnio długa. Ma duże niebieskie oczy, które jak wszyscy mówili ''"skrywają wiele tajemnic". ''Jej znaczek to różowo - żółty kwiat. Ma duże i silne skrzydła. Uroczy znaczek Historia zdobycia Była to piękna i ciepła noc, razem ze swoją mamą wybrały się na łąkę podziwiać gwiazdy. Młoda klaczka z nadzieją mówiła, że może dostanie znaczek. Kiedy doszły już do wyznaczonego miejsca, zauważyła jak coś błyszczy w trawie. Hope szybko podbiegła, aby zobaczyć co to jest. Okazało się że to kwiat magii. W całej jeszcze nie dokońca Equestrii znaleziono tylko 3 takie kwiatki. Jego płatki były jasnoróżowe na końcach i żółte na początku, i błyszczały w blasku księżyca. Ona go nie zerwała, ponieważ chciała, by było go więcej i miała nadzieje ze tak będzie. Wtedy pobiegła do mamy, aby razem z nią podziwiac gwiazdy. Nagle uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała Flowe ze zdobyła znaczek. Znaczenie znaczka Znaczy on o odwadze i nadzieji, która ją wypełnia. Przez całe swoje życie była odważna i pełna nadzieji, ponieważ znaczek jej przypominał o tym, kim jest. Ani razu nie stchórzyła przed żadnym zadaniem. Historia Kucyk ten urodził się w Canterlocie, kiedyś jedynym miastem w Equestrii. Mieszkała w małym kamiennym domku niedaleko zamku. Delikatnie otworzyła ogromne niebieskie oczka. Perfekcyjna Niedoskonałość Perfekcyjna Niedoskonałość - Klacz, jednorożec. Jedna z najsilniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii. Stworzycielka magii zwanej ''harmonią.'' Jej przezwiska to: Perfekta, Doka, Nask. Wygląd Klacz ta jest niezwykle szczupła jak na zwój wzrost. Ma niezwykle długie i chude nogi przez co wydaje się bardzo wysoka. Jej sierść jest tak jasna, że wydaje się jakby była całkowicie biała, jednak ma ona kolor jasnożółty. Włosy są gęste, ale nie za bardzo. zwykle spina je gumką lub wstążką aby nie wpadały jej na twarz. Jej grzywa i ogon są koloru tęczy, kiedyś były tylko fioletowe, jednak po stworzeniu harmonii stały się takie, jakie są teraz. Życiorys Narodziny Urodziła się jeszcze za panowaniem trzech księżniczek: Celestii, Luny i stworzycielki Equestrii - Lauren. Wtedy nie miała jeszcze tęczowej grzywy tylko fioletową. Delikatnie otwierając wielkie różowiutkie oczęta, z których wylewały się delikatne łzy, spojrzała na otoczenie w którym się znajdowała. Obok stała jej siostra, która wtedy była jeszcze miłą i przyjazną klaczą. Rodzice zachwyceni jej wyglądem nazwali ją Perfektą. Już po narodzinach przypadkowo użyła magii, co zachwyciło kucyki i księżniczki, ponieważ to się zdażało bardzo rzadko. Dzieciństwo Jak wyszli ze szpitala, nie od razu poszli do domu, ale do cioci Doki, gdzie było przyjęcie z okazji jej narodzin. Były na nim '''wszystkie''' trzy księżniczki! Wszyscy zbierali się wokół malucha, oprócz jej siostry, która mruczała coś pod nosem. Kiedy księżniczka Lauren zbliżyła się do Perfekty, ich rogi emanowały delikatną poświatą w kolorze tęczowym. Podejrzenia księżniczek się sprawdziły, że ona ma magie, na tyle silną aby wytworzyć coś, co będzie bronić wszystkie kucyki przez bardzo długi czas. Kiedy miała 2 latka już bardzo dobrze umiała czarować, więc rodzice wysłali ją do magicznego przedszkola, gdzie były klasy dla młodszych niż 3 lata. Młoda klaczka popisywała się przed innymi kucykami swoimi zdolnościami magicznymi, przez co niektórzy niezbyt ją lubili. Jednak po jakimś czasie znalazła przyjaciółki, które pomimo jej delikatnie złego zachowania bardzo ją polubiły. Jednak, w każdy następny dzień w którym powracała do domu jej relacje z siostrą się pogarszały i jej wygląd się zmieniał, ale ona nie wiedziała dlaczego. Zauważyła też, że na szyji Magici widnieje krysztyał w kolorach: czarnym, fioletowym, czerwonym i granatowym. Nie podejrzewając niczego, pomyślała że to tylko ozdoba, co było wielkim błędem w jej przyszłym życiu, ale o tym opowiem później. Perfekta uczyła się coraz więcej trudniejszych rzeczy, przez co miała bardzo mało wolnego czasu, którego już prawie wogóle nie było. Powoli dorastała, a jej zdolności magiczne były tak silne, że ciekawiło to kucyki z całej Equestrii. Jednak nadal nie miała znaczka, przez co stała się obiektem żartów. Pewnego dnia przechadzała się jak co tydzień po lesie. Tym razem chciała pójść inną drogą, co nie było dobrym pomysłem i szybko się zgubiła, ponieważ nie była za dobra z geografii. Zapadał mrok, a biedna klacz nadal nie wydostała się z lasu. Zobaczyła delikatny i kolorowy blask, z ciekawości podeszła, żeby zobaczyć co to jest. Był to przepiękny klejnot, który lśnił kolorami tęczy. Ona chciała go wziąć do rąk i nagle wokół pojawiła się magiczna aura i promień, który sięgał nieba. I wtedy zauważyła postać, samą Lauren! Powiedziała - ''Wiedziałam że możesz to zrobić, stworzyłaś największą broń dla Equestri, stworzyłaś '''Nową Harmonie. '''''- I zniknęła, a Perfekta zauważyła że lewituje i poleciała do domu. Po cichu weszła do domu, jednak na początku nie zauważyła że się zmieniła. Jej do tąd fioletowa grzywa stała się tęczowa, i dostała znaczek. Po środku znaczka był klejnot, który był tym razem złoty z którego wydobywały się promienie: różowe i niebieskie. Klacz podniosła swoją magią lustro i zauważyła, że nie tylko grzywa jest tęczowa, ale też magia. Zaczęła tak głośno krzyczeć z radości, że obudziła cały dom. Siostra - Magica, która półprzytomna wychodziła ze swojego pokoju wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Grzywa nie miała już koloru jasnego niebieskiego, tylko rażący w oczy fioletowy na granatowym tle, oczy były tak ciemne, że aż prawie czarne. Naska była tak przerażona że aż miała ochote uciec stąd jak najszybciej. Studia Magiczne Dorosłość Osobowość Kiedyś Przesadna pewność siebie i odwaga Kiedy była mała nie bała się niczego, ani nikogo. Mogła stawić czoła każdemu zadaniu i każdemu, kto stanie jej na drodze. Jak miała zaśpiewać piosenkę śmiało stawała na środku sali i zaczynała śpiewać tak głośno i wyraźnie jak potrafi. Jedna z wiekiem to się zmieniło. Złośliwość Często dokuczała swojej starszej siostrze i innym kucykom, ale zwykle tylko po to, aby się pośmiać. Hojność Zawsze dzieliła się z innymi kucykami zabawkami jedzeniem, a nawet pieniędzmi, ponieważ sprawiało jej to przyjemność i lubiła się dzielić swoimi rzeczami. Energiczność Nigdy nie mogła usiedzieć w miejcu. Zwykle się kręciła na krześle i nie mogła wytrzymać sekundy w bezruchu. Czasami nawet biegała w kółko, aby się nie nudzić. Teraz Ciekawość Doke, ciekawi wszystko co się świeci, ponieważ to najbardziej przyciąga jej uwage. Skromność Klacz ta w ogóle nie lubi się chwalić. Woli zachować to dla siebie, albo póki przyjaciel jej o to nie zapyta. Jak ktoś ją chwali, to ona często to odrzuca, sądząc że nie jest taka jak ją opisuje, jej prace albo piosenkę. Nieśmiałość Ona uważa że jest to jej wadą, ponieważ ma przesaedną nieśmiałość. Czasami boi się nawet podejść do własnej mamy i powiedzieć żeby jej coś kupiła. Zawsze, chociażby niewiadomo jak dobrze była przygotowana do odpowiedzi zatrzymuje głos w gardle i stoi jak sparaliżowana. Delikatność Jak coś robi, robi to delikatnie i dokładnie, aby wyszło jak najlepiej. Kiedy się myje lub czesze, robi to aż tak delikatnie, że nie wypada jej nawet '''jeden włos!''' Jednak bardzo łatwo ją zranić zwykłymi słowami, ponieważ ona odrazu bierze sobie to do serca. Wytrwałość Doka wytrwale dąży do swoich celów, które postawiła sobie na drodze. Nieważne jak trudne będzie jakiekolwiek zadanie, nigdy się nie podda i będzie walczyć dalej. Jednym z jej celów jest sprawienie, aby w Equestrii już na zawsze zapanował spokój. Prawdomówność Perfekta nie lubi kłamać, ponieważ nie chcę mieć nic na sumieniu. Poza tym pragnie sprawiedliwości i prawdy na świecie, dzięki czemu każdy kucyk mógłby wiedzieć że nie jest oszukiwany. Dla niej kłamanie to najgorsza rzecz. Obojętność Nie lubi podejmować '''żadnych decyzji! '''Dla niej jest obojętne co się może potem stać. Po prostu, wybieranie to dla niej koszmar i bierze pierwsze lepsze, bez zastanowienia. bezmyślność Klacz ta rzadko myśli co robi, dlatego często wpakowuje się w kłopoty i mało rzeczy bierze na poważnie. Ktoś kazał jej coś zrobić, robi to bez zastanowienia. Zawsze mówiła: ''"''''Po co myśleć? Życie jest za krótkie na myślenie!"''. '''Mimo to miała dosyć dobre oceny w szkole. Optymizm Zawsze patrzyła na świat w "różowych okularach". Dla niej prawie każda rzecz była powodem do radości. Nieważne jaka była pogoda lub jaka pora dnia. Zwykle mówiła że we wszystkim jest coś radosnego, tylko że w niektórych rzeczach trudno to znaleść. Naiwność Ona prawie zawsze była naiwna. Wierzyła prawie '''każdej '''osobie, przez co zarobiłą sobie dużo kłopotów. Niektóre naprawdę ciężko było jej się wydostać. Hobby i umiejętności Magia Jest jedną z najsilniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii. Szybko rozwijała swoją magie, I ciągle rozwija, co sprawia że jej moc jej niewyobrażalna. To ona stworzyła nową harmonie, która była dużo silniejsza od pierwszej. Gra na wiolonczeli Klacz ta uwielbia grać na wiolonczeli. Już we wczesnym okresie życia zaczynała grać. Jednak szło jej nadzwyczaj '''fatalnie...''' Pomimo niepowodzenia nie zamierzała się poddawać, aż w końcu przysłowie ''"Sztuka czyni mistrza"'' stało się jej przysłowiem. Po wielu próbach wreszcie nauczyła się grać, poświęcała też na tym dużo czasu, chociaż wiedziała że to nie jest jej przeznaczeniem. Cytaty ''"Zadna dusza nie jest na tyle podła, aby nie było w niej nic dobrego"'' Laiana Jak NIE robić OC ksienszniczga bullum pallum popierballum to nazilniejży alikorn na całym siwiecie i jego modz szkydel wynosi over9000.lupi sipiewaci i do dego ma nesfykly talend i jezd najpiegniejżym kucyczgiem na całym siwiecie <333333. charagderek :DDD ufielpia każtemu pomatgaci i ogólnie jezd super perfegcyjna i uklęgnij pszed nią po tag hehehehe pszeciesz jezd ksienszniczgom nie/ Sanguinem '''Sanguiem '''(z języka Łacińskiego: krew) - Kucyk ziemski, klacz. Urodziła się 1890 roku po Celestii, w czasach wojen, które nigdy nie powinny się zdarzyć, w czasach kiedy Equestria podzieliła się na dwie części, Na Lunarną i Solarną. Jest zmuszana do walki i najgorszego dla niej - zabijania. Przez to nadal nie zdobyła jeszcze swojego znaczka pomimo tego, że ma już 17 lat. Historia Urodziła się w niedużym, niemałym mieście Reinam, którego założycielem był jej ojciec. Leżało to miasto niedaleko Hoofington, które nie istnieję od 9 lat. Była małą, kolorową klaczą urodzoną w szare dni wojny, która trwa już prawie 36 lat. Jak mieszkańcy miasta zauważyli tą klacz bardzo się zdziwili, ponieważ zwykle w czasie większych bitew rodziły się kucyki o mniej kolorowym umaszczeniu. Rodzice nazwali ją Sanguinem, ponieważ jej pierwsza łza wylała się w postaci krwi. Sang w pierwszych latach bardzo powoli rosła, przez co była najniższa ze swoich koleżanek, ale one nie zwracały na to uwagi i nawet uważali że jest słodka jak cukierek. Obrazy do jej galerii [[Plik:Sanguinem_by_Nataniella.png|thumb|left|Przecudnowna praca Nantanielli]] Matryoshka '''Matryoshka - '''Klacz, kuc ziemski. Ma 16 lat. Uwielbia wszystko co jest różowe; słodkie; puszyste i ma oczy tak wielkie jak jej oczy. Przesadnie dba o swój wygląd. Wygląd Klacz ta jest niezwykle wysoka jak na swój wiek, przez co jest najwyższa z całej klasy. Jej kopyta są teraz bardzo duże, przez co jak kogoś przypadkowo uderzy, to bardzo go boli. Nie jest ani gruba, ani chuda, jest taka pośrednio. Charakteryzuję się również oczami '''ogromnej '''wielkości, które mają kolor lawendowy, a rzęsy mocno maluje tuszem i podkreśla swoje oczy robiąc wokół nich delikatny pomarańczowy makijaż. Jej grzywa pachnie różami i jest aksamitna w dotyku, ponieważ często ją czesze i myje. Sięga ona jej aż do kopyt, oraz ma kolor różowy. Nosi jasnolawendową wstążkę, tylko dla ozdoby. [[Plik:Matryoshka_Years_Old_By_Plimwie.png|640x480px]] Historia Osobowość